The Magician and the Magical Melody
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: One cold, snowy evening...Clow Reed and his year old Sun Guardian hear something outside the house where they find a very special Surprise. The Precious surprise throws their world for a loop and somehow winds up changing future events for them in ways that even Clow Reed wasn't able to predict! Good Dumbledore, Malfoys, Snape! Bad EMOM, Ron Weasely, Voldemort!


Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ & Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins!**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya**_

Ch.1

Clow Reed was sitting in his study as he stood and looked out the window at the snow that had just started falling, Clow watched the snow dance on the wind when his first creation/son walked over and sat on his haunches as he looked up at his "father". The winged Lion cub that came to Clow's knee when sitting at the moment then looked out at the snow as Clow then said "The snow is rather beautiful, isn't it, Keroberos?"

The lion cub looked up at him then back out the window as he said in the voice of 6 year old boy, "It is beautiful…it reminds me that there is peaceful moments in the world and all we need to do is look for it."

Clow chuckled at those words but he had to agree with his young Guardian beast, he then noticed Keroberos's ears had suddenly perked up and were twitching frantically as the lion cub then said "Do…you hear a child crying at the moment?"

Clow looked surprised at that then he realized he could hear the sound of a young child crying, the two looked at each other then Keroberos began to follow the sound to the front door where Clow opened the door and found a small basket on the door step. Clow then gently knelt and looked into the basket to find an adorable sleeping red headed toddler suffering from a nightmare that had a fresh small lightning bolt cut that radiated VERY foul magic residue on the little one's forehead. He then noticed a letter in the basket and gently plucked it from the basket as he opened it and began to read…

_To whoever finds this little girl:_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that the child's only Blood relatives on her Mother's side have refused to take her in and offer protection from the person who killed her parents last night on Halloween. I placed an old and powerful spell as a failsafe in case her aunt didn't take her in that would take her to the most compatible person that could raise her in a loving family, the fact that you are reading this…means that you have been chosen as the best bet to raise her._

_The child's name is Aria Potter, the last Heir to most ancient and noble house of Potter in England. She is currently 15 months old and the only survivor of the attack on her Family, her birthday is July 31__st__ and she was born to Lord James Potter and his wife Lily nee Evans-Potter. Her mother and father were killed by a dark lord by the name of Voldemort but her mother sacrificed herself to protect Aria and placed a powerful blood based Protection on her daughter when the man killed her in front of Aria's crib. For some reason, Voldemort's body was destroyed when he attacked Aria next due to what I believe was her mother's protection._

_I pray we will meet once she turns 11 and is of age to go to Hogwarts so that I will be able to explain to her in greater detail about her mother and father, I must warn you however to beware the Ministry of Magic here in England as they are determined to make her a weapon/scapegoat for them. I have managed to prevent them from finding her for now and interfering but they will try to find her and take her from you so be careful._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts_

Clow blinked at the letter then placed it back into the envelope before he looked down at the sleeping toddler and gave a small sigh as he made to pick up the basket, just as he touched the basket to pick it up…the toddler gave a small yawn and began to open her eyes. Clow Reed then gave a small gasp as he found himself completely lost himself in the toddler's gorgeous eyes of flawless emerald as she gazed up at him with a curious look, they stared at each for about ten seconds before the toddler gave an adorable smile and reached her arms up at him in a clear sign to be picked up. Clow Reed then gave the small child one of his own smiles and gently scooped her up with the baby blanket she was wrapped in; he then picked the basket up in his other hand as he said softly to the tiny girl "Let's get you inside, little one. It's a little cold out here for you."

Keroberos who had stayed inside the house then watched as his creator/Father turned to reveal the tiny girl in his arms, Clow then came inside and closed the door as Aria stared at Keroberos curiously. Keroberos stared right back as he walked at Clow's side back into the study; Clow sat down in his favorite Arm chair and gently placed the toddler in his lap as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Keroberos then walked closer to investigate the newcomer as he propped himself up on Clow's knee to get a better look, The toddler blinked at Kero then started giggling as Keroberos gently sniffed her to Clow's amusement. The toddler then gave another giggle and said happily "Pretty Kitty! Nice Kitty!"

Clow took one look at Keroberos's face and struggled with a losing battle not to laugh at Keroberos's absolute shock at being called a "Pretty kitty" by the young girl, Keroberos then quickly recovered from the shock and gave a smile as he looked up at Clow and said "Does this mean I have a little sister to play with now?"

Clow sighed then made the mistake of looking down at the Toddler as she gave him the most effective weapon known on earth, he lasted about a minute under the adorable and effective Puppy dog eyes look as tears welled up in Aria's kitten like eyes and a cute little pouty lip that made her look ready to start crying. Clow then also made the mistake of looking at Keroberos who had a similar Puppy dog look on his face, Clow Reed sweat dropped as he knew he had been very effectively double teamed by the two and then gave a small chuckle as he said "Perhaps We should go pick out a room for your new family member to sleep in, Keroberos…unless you willing to share a room with her."

Kero perked up and said "I don't mind sharing a room with her until she's a bit older! This way if she has a nightmare or something, I can comfort her or come get you if it's bad enough."

Clow smiled as Aria then gave a small yawn and cuddled up to his chest while sucking on her thumb contently, Clow looked at her and gave a small chuckle as he thought to himself "This certainly going to be very interesting over the next few years."

2 months later…

Clow yawned as he woke up and sat up in bed, he then looked at the clock and smiled as he knew Aria would be awake soon. The young toddler already had him and Keroberos wrapped around her pinky finger, Clow had to admit that seeing his fierce Guardian beast being turned into a rather big kitten by their new family member never got old and he was glad that Aria was now in their lives. He then heard Keroberos coming down the hall and opened the door as the Lion cub came in with a slightly worried look, Clow then asked "Keroberos, what's wrong? You look worried…"

"Aria doesn't look or sound too good…I think she's ill."

Clow then followed Keroberos back to the room the two were currently sharing where he found an upset toddler as she was sitting up in the crib he had created for her, Clow walked over as Aria gave a small whimper and reached up towards him causing Clow to smile and gently pick her up. He then felt her forehead and found Aria with a high fever causing him to cuddle his daughter close as he said "Not feeling too good, are you sweetheart?"

Aria looked up at her new daddy then said "Tummy hurts…"

Clow gave a small smile to her then sighed and said to Keroberos "I think I'm going to call mother and father for advice and possibly see if they would like to meet their new granddaughter finally."

Keroberos chuckled at those words when Aria then suddenly groaned and threw up on Clow's robes; Clow was quick to comfort Aria as he used a quick cleaning spell on his robes then went to his room with Aria. He walked over to the mirror that he often used to talk to his parents and called out as he gently touched the surface of the mirror "Mother, are you there? I need to speak to you and father."

A beautiful older looking Chinese woman soon came into view of the mirror with a gentle smile on her face, she made to greet her son when she noticed Aria in his arms and her jaw dropped as she then said "Is there something you haven't told us, son?"

Clow chuckled then told her about Aria and that he had adopted the 17 month old child, his mother listened then Clow got to the reason he was calling and said "I'm afraid Aria woke up with a fever and upset stomach this morning. I'm a little out of my League on this so I was wondering if I could get some advice or see if you and father wanted to visit so you could meet her properly…"

His mother blinked then smiled as she said "I believe it's about due time we made another visit, just give us about an hour or two to get there. For now, keep her close and try to keep the fever down with a cool damp cloth on her forehead. Small amounts of foods that are easy on her stomach such as lightly buttered toast or a few crackers should help with her stomach and keep her well hydrated through water or slightly watered down juice. I will warn you now, she'll probably be a bit fussy and clingy or she could be extremely cuddly and wanting to be held most of the time while she's not feeling well. Just take it one step at a time and you'll be fine."

Clow then thanked his mother as she smiled then left to get ready to come and visit him, Clow then looked down at Aria and gave a small chuckle at the wide eyed look she was giving the mirror he had used to talk to his mother. Clow then left the room to get him, Aria and Keroberos some breakfast before his parents arrived…

Two hours later…

Clow heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it while Keroberos kept an eye Aria who had fallen asleep, curled up to happily to the Lion cub's side as he covered her with his wing. Clow opened the door and smiled as his mother and father greeted him with smiles, Clow let them into the front hall when his mother asked "Where is she right now?"

Clow smiled and said "She's with Keroberos in the study; apparently he makes a good pillow for naptime cuddling when she's not feeling well."

Clow then noticed his father looking confused at his mother's words then looked at her as he asked "You didn't tell him yet?"

His mother then smirked, showing where he got his mischief streak from and said "And miss the look on his face? I think not…"

Clow Reed's father then spoke up and said "Tell me what? This hopefully better not be one of your combined pranks, you two!"

Clow just gave a small laugh and said "No. It's nothing like that, father. Follow me and you'll find out."

Clow's parents quickly followed their son to his study/library and stepped inside as Clow walked over to Keroberos, Clow then gently picked up something from Keroberos's side and turned as they saw the adorable 17 month old girl in their son's arms. Clow's father's jaw dropped as Clow's mother walked over to get a closer look at the obviously feverish toddler, Clow then gently handed his mother Aria who promptly cuddled up to her new grandmother in her sleep causing Clow's mother to coo happily. Clow then looked at his father and sighed as his father looked ready to explode with questions, Clow then motioned to his father to follow him into the hallway so he could explain.

As soon as Clow closed the door and placed a high powered silencing charm on the library/study doors so Aria wouldn't be woken up, His father went off like a bomb and accused Clow of having an child born out of wedlock from one of the many girls Clow had dated recently over the years. Clow couldn't even get a word in otherwise as his father didn't realize his voice was growing louder and louder while overpowering the silencing charm as he ranted angrily at his son, they suddenly heard the loud cries of an upset child as Clow shot his father a dirty look and said "If you would have let me explain before shouting like that, your newly ADOPTED granddaughter Aria wouldn't have been woken up by you shouting and jumping to conclusions!"

Clow then went back into the library as his father stood there in shock then his face turned red at what he had just accused his son of doing, he then sighed and walked into the study as his wife shot him a look that told him he was in the doghouse while his son had taken Aria from her new grandmother and was comforting her. The little girl sniffled and watched him walk over as Clow accepted the soft apology from his father, he then smiled and said "Mind if I hold my granddaughter?"

Clow chuckled then handed him Aria as his father quickly became wrapped around her pinky finger within the next 5 minutes, Clow's father then chuckled as he then did a small sleight of hand trick to pull a small coin from behind Aria's ear causing her eyes to widen in surprise and a bright smile to appear as she clapped her hands in delight…

The day before Aria turns 3 years old…

Clow took one look at an embarrassed Keroberos and a giggling Aria before he cracked up at his guardian beast's new look, the almost 3 year old had managed to convince the poor lion cub to somehow wear a bunch of bright Neon pink ribbons on his tail, around his legs near the paws and a larger ribbon of the same color around his neck as Aria sat beside him with a smile while giggling. Clow then looked at Keroberos after calming down and said "Do I want to know how she convinced you to wear those?"

Keroberos sighed and said "She gave me those puppy dog eyes of hers…"

Clow just chuckled in amusement the turned to his little girl, Aria beamed up at him as her dark red shoulder blade length hair was in a braid tied off with a jade colored ribbon to match her jade colored cheongsram dress that had a border pattern accent of silver roses made her look very adorable. She beamed up at him as he asked if she was ready for her birthday the next day, she then said "As long as I'm with you and Aniki, Otou-san…I'm happy."

Clow smiled then scooped her up for a hug as he had a feeling that His Surprise for her would be a big hit, He then looked at the young girl who had him and most of his family wrapped around her pinky finger as he smiled and said "You are such a precious treasure, my magical melody…never let anyone tell you different."

Clow then kissed her forehead before the 3 of them headed into the house…


End file.
